Childhood on DVD
by mouse bubbles and Dark Goddess
Summary: We take a peek into Vegeta's histroy, before our hated shelizard Frieza corrupts him, showing a new, humerous, hyperactive and slightly demented side to our favourite scary prince. And meet a new original character


Childhood on DVD.

Disclaimer: I'm a pathetic poor soul that doesn't own anything, especially DBZ.

SO DON'T BLAME ME FOR NUT'N!

Okay so basically Vegeta had a twin sister when he was 9.

Anyway Vegeta and his sister, Kalesse made a movie from activities that happened to them.

Vegeta, in the present, decides to show the Z fighters the movie.

By the way Vegeta and Kalesse are pranksters. OOC, AU and one shot

It was Gohan's 19th birthday and everybody was celebrating at the mountain house and it was snowing heavily. Everyone was inside sitting on the sofa, chairs and floor in front of the T.V watching family movies that each person had brought, right now they are watching Goku, ChiChi and Gohan at the beach, Gohan and Goku were playing volley ball in the water and everyone rushing past them for in the water was a Shark fin swimming about.

When that movie was over it was Vegeta's turn "okay Vegeta it's your turn" Gohan said turning his head to look at Vegeta. Vegeta stood up and walked over to Gohan and passed him his movie. Gohan examined the cover for a minute, it had younger version of Vegeta and girl next to him about the same age, she had black long hair tied up in a ponytail, her fringe was loose and spikey and was about as long as her face, her eyes were yep you guessed it black.

Gohan slipped in the video and walked to the sofa and sat next to Videl, everybody looked at the screen waiting for the picture to come up.

"Hi, my name is Vegeta" the onscreen Vegeta said "and my name is Kalesse" the girl next to him said. "And we're brother and sister" the two spoke at the same time while swinging an arm over the others shoulder. "And we're gonna show you how interesting two lives can be, first we're gonna start with a prank we did on 'the lord of the underworld', Dabura."

Two heads peered around the corner and zipped across the corridor and through a wide-open door. Then they tip-toed to a giant golden door and opened it just enough to see through.

There in the middle of the room was a dark blue figure sitting on the edge of a King-sized bed.

Kalesse and Vegeta rolled a small metal ball near the figures feet "What the…" the figure trailed off as a grey cloud sprayed out and he fell to the floor. "Come on the gas knocked him out" Kalesse said grabbing a bag on the floor and running into the room with Vegeta trailing behind her. Vegeta Grabbed Dabura's arms and started pulling him through a door Kalesse had run through, "man, Dabura's heavy" Vegeta claimed. "Awwww! Quit complaining" Kalesse said while empting bottles and bottles of pink liquid into the bathtub.

A few minutes later the tub was full with the pink liquid, "Well, that's the last of them" Kalesse said while walking over to the unconscious Dabura. She and Vegeta picked him up and tossed him into the tub. The cold liquid touching his skin made Dabura snap open his eyes,

A/n: Like that'd help. he fell into the water and hit the bottom as soon as he did he bolted up right. "Owwwwwwwwwwww!" he groaned and put his hand to his head, but pulled it away to see that it was PINK!

"MY HAND!...MY ARM..MY BODY!" he screamed "WHO DID THIS!", his attention was caught by giggling. He turned his head to see two children rolling around on the floor laughing away and pointing at him. Dabura leaped out of the tub and grabbed them by the collars "YOU TWO DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU!" he yelled, lifting them off of the ground.

They nodded, grinning like chesire cats.

"I'M GONNA HAVE A SHOWER AND GET THIS STUFF OFF OF ME, AND WHEN I GET OUT YOU BETTER BE GONE OR I WILL NOT BLAMED FOR MY ACTIONS!" he screamed, dropping the two kids to the ground, shoving them out and slamming the door.

"Should we tell him?" Kalesse asked, Vegeta picked up one of the bottles that once had the pink dye in it, he looked at Kalesse and shook his head, grinning "NAAAAAHHHHHH!" he said chucking the bottle behind him. The bottle had on it:

_Pink Dye_

_Permanent_

_Strawberry scented._

A/N: Hee!Hee!Hee! Strawberry scented!

The screen changed back to Vegeta and Kalesse side by side "BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We are soooo evil" Vegeta and Kalesse exclaimed. "You know something, we've been evil since we were babies" Vegeta said.

The screen changed to living room, a door opened to a woman holding grocery bags. The woman put the bags down on a dark purple, metallic counter. She looked around examining the room, "something fishy is going on, every thing is in one piece" she said, darting her eyes across the room.

The woman started to search the house. She opened a door and almost fainted, everything in the room was tipped over, smashed or rolling around on the floor, well everything except for the T.V that is.

There taking cover behind a couch was Kalesse, and behind a table was Vegeta on the other side of the room, they both had sling-shots in their hands, as well as pile of rocks next to them. The woman stormed into the middle of the room and yelled "GIVE ME THOSE!", while grabbing the sling-shots and pulling on them. Vegeta and Kalesse wouldn't let go, the woman gave a mighty yank and lifted them the ground, the two 1 year olds couldn't hold on any

longer and they were both flung across the room. "Oh my" the lady gasped, she dropped the sling-shots and brought her hands to her mouth.

The two babies flew through the air screaming and waving their arms around. "OOF!" Kalesse said as she made impact with the wall, "OWIE!" Vegeta said as he collided with the wall on the other side of the room, they both fell to the floor. They both got up and, cross-legged and dazed, staggered to the middle of the room "gabababababababagaaaaaaaa!" Vegeta and Kalesse said, spiral –eyed, they both fell to the floor with a loud 'THUD'.

The scene changed back to Vegeta and Kalesse, "you'd think we'd settle down when we go to sleep, but…" Kalesse trailed off and the screen changed once again. Vegeta and Kalesse were asleep in their cribs, which were next to each other, Vegeta poked Kalesse's shoulder, Kalesse poked him in the shoulder, Vegeta poked backed, Kalesse poked, soon they poking each other vigorously and screaming "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" at the top of their lungs,

still sleeping.

The screen changed once again to Vegeta and Kalesse sleeping in their play room, Kalesse threw a block at Vegeta, Vegeta threw a block at Kalesse, Kalesse threw another, Vegeta threw another, once again the two children were attacking the other vigorously and screaming the top of their lungs, and still asleep!

Vegeta and Kalesse appeared again, "ya know, it may not seem like it but we are quite well-mannered at the table" Vegeta claimed "yah! We're only rude when ya don't listen" Kalesse finished.

The picture changed to a table covered in food and surrounded by people seated in chairs.

Vegeta was sitting next to Kalesse at the end of the table, and filling up his golden plate, when it was covered in food he spoke "salt please" he waited for a few seconds, but no reaction. He grabbed a guys collar and pulled him forward so he was face to face with him "GIVE ME THE FUCK'N SALT YOU WANKER!" he screamed, letting the guy go, who immediately

gave him the salt. Later on during the feast Kalesse spoke up "potatoes please", Kalesse tapped her finger on the table for a couple of seconds then stopped and blinked, she lifted her fist and thumped it down on the table, the table tipped up, whacking the King on the chin, and everything began sliding down in her direction she grabbed the pot of potatoes and dished it on to her plate like nothing happened.

Kalesse and Vegeta once again came up on screen and snickering away, " hey, Vegeta do you remember that time we touched that shiny ball thing?" Kalesse asked "how could I forget, those alarms gave me a hell of a headache" Vegeta claimed while smiling.

A/N: when I do this thing, it means the screens changed and when I do this it means backs to the off screen world.

Vegeta and Kalesse were standing in a giant, dark, metal room, the only piece of light was a yellow glowing ball. "OOOHHHH" Kalesse said, "AAAAHHHH" Vegeta spoke as they looked at the floating object in the middle of the room. "I'm gonna touch it, I'm gonna touch it, touch it… touch it!" they both said at the same time as they placed a finger on it, 'BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! alarms went off all over the place. Kalesse and Vegeta started making excuses, "I didn't touch! You did!" they both pointed at each other then started running around screaming "WE BOTH TOUCHED IT! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

"Hey Vegeta, did you ever find out why Dad was so mad when we did what we were told?"

Kalesse asked her brother, "no, but he sure was angry …"

The Ouji family were doing one their family activities, and camping in the forest. The King was trying to make dinner by cooking them over the fire. The King seemed to be a bit ticked off, but who can blame him for behind was Vegeta and Kalesse trying to find out when dinner would be ready, "is it done yet?" they asked in unision, "no" the king relpied.

"Is it done yet?" "no" "is it done yet?" "no!" "is it done yet?" "NO! NO! NO!" "is it done now?" "NNNNOOOOOOOO!" the King exclaimed "and it won't be for a while so why don't you stop pestering me and go do something to amuse those puny brains of yours!". Kalesse and Vegeta looked at each other, blinked, shrugged and took off in opposite directions, grabbing a pot each on the way.

The King watched them as they flew out of sight "why'd they grab pots" the King shrugged it off and went back to cooking the animal carcass, dangling above the fire.

A/N: don't worry the funny parts coming!

Veldock looked up from the fire, it had been nearly an hour since the two children had gone their own ways 'what are they possibly doing, it has to be bad for him they never do something so far away from each other, I mean those two are inseparable' the King wondered.

Suddenly in the distant he saw the light of blazing ki it was Kalesse, he looked in the direction Vegeta had gone earlier, sure enough there he was. The pots they had grabbed earlier, on their heads. The King watched as the two sayians charged at… wait a minute… at each other!

"Oh,no!" Veldock groaned, knowing what was going to happen.

The two pranksters flew at the other screaming at the top of their lungs.

'CLANG!'

The two children fell to the ground dazed, " is it done yet?" they both said, VERY dazed.

The King's left eye twitched "FOR FUCK SAKE! NO! IT ISN'T READY, NOW STOP ASKING, FUCKING HELL EVEN WHEN YOU'RE ON THE BRINK OF PASSING OUT YOU STILL PESTER ME!" he exclaimed making the two four year-olds wince before passing out.

"Oh, that's why" the twins said in unision.

"Okay class, sit down in your seats with the partner chose" ordered Mr Salavin, the science teacher. Vegeta and Kalesse sat down and looked at the equipment on the table. 1, 2, 3 they blinked then started raiding their pockets, Vegeta pulled out a fire-cracker, a hard candy and a koosh-ball A/N: Don't know why he had that, while Kalesse pulled out a pink ribbon, two blue pebbles and some black wire A/N: And I don't know why she had that.

The two looked at each other, shrugged, and tipped the items into the green liquid in the jar on the their desk. POOF!

All of a sudden a big pink fluff-ball stood in front of them. "Gwaaah?" it said in a high-pitched note. "WHAT THE HELL…!" screamed Mr Salavin "hmph, the Ouji twins, should have known, well off you go to the detention room".

"What? But We's didn't do it we's tell ya!" the pair shouted.

"UH-HUH!"

"Okay, so we did do it, but at least there's s bright side" Vegeta stated.

"Yeah, It's cute" Kalesse said.

"Gwaah!Gwaah!Gwaaaah!" the thing said, lowering it pitch.

"EH, CRAM IT FLUFF-BALL!" the twins exclaimed, jumping on top of the desk and shaking their fists at their creation.

Everybody was laughing, and Yamcha suddenly grew curious, "hey Vegeta, Where's your sister now?" he asked, everybody grew quiet wanting to know the answer.

"Well, she was on planet Vegetsei when it blew up, so, because of all the pranks she's in hell, although, knowing her, she's done something really bad and gotten herself kicked out of hell,

and for punishment, has been marooned on a icy waste-land of a planet, which no-one knows of" he explained with a smirk.

Meanwhile, on a icy waste-land of a planet, no-one knows of, a black-haired women chuckles to herself and vanishes into the misty wind.

The End?


End file.
